


Take My Hand

by avada_matata



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Negative Thoughts, Prosthetic hand, Self-Harm, aka rey is a Mess, lucky shes got finn around, self depricating thoughts, tlj au kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avada_matata/pseuds/avada_matata
Summary: (TLJ AU where Rey ended up losing a hand in a battle with Kylo Ren)To say Rey is having trouble adjusting to her situation would be a wild understatement; fortunately, she's got someone who just might be able to help her through.





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Since I thought of this before i saw TLJ, we're just gonna pretend most of it didnt exactly happen like it played out in the movie....(especially bc in my opinion rey was very ooc). Also, I don't have an entire alternate-tlj movie/fic/idea planned out either, but its not necessary for this fic atm.
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

Rey felt another flash of frustration as the tiny screw slipped out of place again, rolling innocently in a circle on the table. She scowled at it. She wasn’t used to working with such tiny pieces, but she’d have to be if she ever wanted this hand to work right. The stupid thing was broken again. 

Looking at the rough edges of the machinery connected to her wrist brought along another wave of revulsion, and shame. And hopelessness. And guilt. And-

She picked up the tiny screw and tried to work it into place again. 

It was hard to focus on what she was doing when it was so freshly connected to her most recent failure. Her last battle against the First Order’s pet monster had torn apart her naïvity, her hopes of becoming more than she was born from, as easily as the red-bladed lightsaber had torn through her flesh. The pain had been unreal; the phantom pains even more unbearable. 

She was nothing, not anymore. She wasn’t even _whole_. 

The screw flew out of its socket and disappeared into a dusty corner. Rey slammed her durasteel fist on the table, letting out a hiss of frustration, and then flinched when the shock reverberated up her still raw flesh. It brought stinging tears to her eyes; through the haze, Rey realized she had damaged a few wires. _Great, now look what you did_ , Rey thought to herself. _Why even bother fixing it at this point. It will always be a piece of junk. Just like you. ___

__Tears began to spill down her cheeks and Rey suddenly grabbed her screwdriver and brought it down hard on her hand, again, and again. Wires sparked and metallic fingers twitched. Rey felt tiny electric shocks jolt up her arm, and it took her a minute to realise she was sobbing hysterically. Her mouth tasted of salt and electricity. Dammit, she was a kriffing mess._ _

__Of course this was when she heard a quiet knock on her door. She froze, eyes wide and puffy from crying._ _

__“Rey?” came Finn’s gentle query._ _

__Rey breathed a sigh of relief; if she had to pick someone to see her in such a state, it would be Finn._ _

__“Come in,” she said quietly, her voice breaking a little. She gave a tiny sniffle as Finn opened the door._ _

__“Rey, I-” His eyes widened slightly when he saw her, then took on a touch of sadness. “Oh, Rey…”_ _

__She knew she must look crazed, with fresh tracks of tears down her cheeks, the scrap pile of her right hand completely mangled and sparking, hair standing a bit on end from the shocks._ _

__Part of her expected him to run away, calling a medic, or worse, call Leia. But, no, this was Finn, and because he was Finn, he immediately drew her into a tight hug, wiping away stray wisps of hair from her face. Despite herself, Rey felt her eyes begin to tear up again._ _

__“Finn,” she whispered, but her shushed her, squeezing her tighter. Rey slowly felt herself begin to calm down again, taking deep, long breaths._ _

__After a while, they broke apart, Rey still sniffing loudly. She tried to tuck her ruined prosthetic behind her back, ashamed of how she had thoroughly destroyed it. Finn easily noticed, though._ _

__“Can I see it?” he asked._ _

__Rey broke away from his gaze, biting her lip and shaking her head slightly. Force, she was so stupid, why did she ruin everything she touched?_ _

__“Hey, it’s alright,” Finn said reassuringly._ _

__It took her a minute before she could meet his eyes again. “I hate it,” she said, voice hitching slightly. “I see it, and it reminds that I’m not...I’ll never be…” She cut herself off, looking away, and then back at Finn. “I’ll never be the same, Finn. I can’t.”_ _

__Finn gave her a sad smile. “Maybe not,” he said, “but however you change, you’ll always be Rey. One hand or twelve, it doesn’t matter to me.” He turned open his palm; an invitation._ _

__She gave a weak smile in response, and gingerly placed her butchered prosthetic on top of his hand. And, despite everything, this felt right. As twisted and battered as it was, Rey’s hand fit just as perfectly into Finn’s as it had the first day they met. In that moment, Rey was able to lift a weight off her shoulders._ _

__The wires in Rey’s hand sparked, causing both of them to flinch backwards. Finn caught her eye and grinned._ _

__“We should probably get to work on that, yeah?”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> if we're being honest, I dont know exactly how rey would react to having a robot hand. who knows, she might be all for it! but not in this case. besides, hand holding is finn and rey's Thing, so..
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
